


Grow Together, Whatever The Weather

by Dreamy_Darling



Category: RWBY
Genre: All the time, Angst, Bumbleby - Freeform, Clover Ebi Lives, Clover bonding with the family, Comedy, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow Branwen-centric, Qrow thinking about having kids, Romance, Set after the war on Salem but it's never really mentioned, Tai approves of all his children's partners, Uncle Clover Ebi, but just a bit, fair game, mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Darling/pseuds/Dreamy_Darling
Summary: After the war on Salem, it's decided that everyone needs a well-earned break, and the chance for Tai to finally meet everyone's partners. Yang brings home Blake, Ruby brings home Penny, and Qrow brings home Clover.This follows Qrow and Clover's day in the house, trying to make the day exciting despite the miserable weather.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Grow Together, Whatever The Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shikeris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikeris/gifts).



> Happy holidays, Alice!  
> You put in your notes you would like to see Fair Game, or Nuts and Dolts, or maybe the Bees, so... I included them all! Hope you enjoy!!  
> Happy reading~!

Patch didn’t really get snow.

The picturesque island was located on a very idyllic part of Vale, the waters too shallow for most Grimm, the surrounding wilderness too harsh for any massive threats to traverse, but that was just the Huntsman in Qrow talking. It was quite perfect in so many other ways. In the spring, it was optimal for growing young delicate plants, the sun bright even while the air was still chilly. When th girls were little, he’d get dragged out to the garden to help Tai with the flowers. Yang would hang off his back and watch Ruby dig in the dirt to find a perfect spot for the seeds.

The summers were hot, but not unbearably so. The beaches would be swarmed with locals and tourists alike, and the small streets and charming shops would be buzzing with life and friendliness. Yang would always chat away with the waiters in the cafes, and sometimes they’d give her and Ruby a free chocolate or sweet. The sun just seemed to bring out the best in people.

In autumn, the leaves turned to gold, littering the grounds as if just waiting for children to come along and play. The chill in the breeze would be a welcome respite to the heat. One year, he’d hidden his bird form in a pile of leaves Summer had helped camouflage in, only to pop out and frighten Ruby – it worked a little too well. She’d scream for months after if any pigeon or robin flew into the garden.

But the winter wasn’t quite as beautiful. Blame it on the warm weather, or the constant active buzz of the residents, but it had to be admitted that Patch just wasn’t the place to go if you were dreaming of a white Christmas. The skies would go a dull grey, sleet would linger as a stubborn drizzle over the towns, and what little snow did appear would turn to sludge as soon as it settled.

Qrow knew the winter in Solitas was a beast in comparison, but as he woke that morning and looked out the window, he knew he’d still have to wrap up. The clouds drifted between white and grey as the sun made a valiant – and hopeless – effort to shine through the weaker spots. Hailstones plummeted from the skies and filled the space between Qrow’s ears with hundreds of taps against the roof. Tiny chunks of ice, but it was just as loud as any thunderstorm dared to be. Atlas may be freezing, but that didn’t make Patch winters any warmer when you’re going through one.

Lucky for him, he had been graced this winter with his own little heater. Well not little, but...

Qrow rolled over in bed, his back to the window as if shunning the dismal weather, and nestled into said heater. Clover smiled just a pinch as he roused at the movement, the arm wrapped around his birdie tightening to pull him closer.

Qrow smiled to himself. Comparing the winters of Patch and Atlas was like comparing the smile Clover had now to the one he’d had when Qrow had asked him to come home with him after everything. He’d been so happy that Qrow had brought it up, showed he wanted him to really be a part of his family, of his life. It felt like such a big step, but now there they were, and Qrow couldn’t have been happier. He snuggled up to the Captain, resting his head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. So content, so steady. Clover slept so soundly, the lucky bastard. He seldom moved – the first few nights they’d spent together had worried Qrow. He’d balance his finger just by Clover’s nostril to make sure he was still breathing. He’d only hoped his own chaotic sleeping patterns weren’t enough to rouse him. But now, they were far more settled around each other, and Qrow focused on that heartbeat he’d grown to adore. It was almost enough to lull him back to sleep.

Ruby’s shrill cries of fear erupted from down the hall. Yang’s indignant roar. Blake’s surprised yowl.

Well, Qrow supposed, they couldn’t stay in bed forever.

Clover spluttered a little as the cacophony snapped him completely out of his dreams, before groaning and covering his face with his hand. “Great start to the morning.”

“You get used to it.” Qrow laughed softly, sitting up. “Come on, soldier boy, time to start the day.”

Clover simply groaned again and wrapped his arms tightly around Qrow, fully intending on trapping him.

Qrow laughed, “hey, come on, idiot. Aren’t _you_ usually the one who has to get _me_ up?” He stroked Clover’s hair affectionately.

“I’m on vacation.” He protested weakly, his heart really not in it.

Qrow rolled his eyes and, within moments, Clover’s arms were loose around a big black Qrow. His eyes snapped open as said crow hopped onto his head and pecked his ear.

“Hey!” Clover bolted up, not quite quick enough to snatch at Qrow. Qrow simply guided to the end of the bed, croaking and cawing impatiently. Clover let out a long-suffering sigh, before pulling himself out of bed.

The spare room in the house was small, but they’d already gotten used to working around each other in the smaller quarters of Atlas. Qrow pulled a top on under his dress shirt, kept the sleeves down, wore thicker socks... and Clover still wore a vest.

“You’re not cold?” Qrow raised an eyebrow at his attire. “Jeez, you’re making me cold just looking at you.”

Clover smiled that wonderful smile that always made Qrow’s heart bounce in his chest, even after all this time. “You remember where I live right? This weather is like the summer in Atlas – it’s so warm!”

“Brothers, you’d die if you came here in the _actual_ summer, you know that? You’d drop down and die.”

“Thank you for your encouragement.” Clover rolled his eyes, and held his arm out to Qrow. “Come on, if you’re cold you can snuggle into me.”

Qrow wasn’t too cold, but he wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity like that. A flash of vermilion red Aura, and his much smaller self glided onto Clover’s forearm, happy hopping up to his shoulder, until he was tucking himself amid the collar of Clover’s waistcoat. The Captain smiled, angling his head and pressing his nose into the soft on Qrow’s chest, and Qrow in turn rubbed his beak lovingly into the flop of hair at the front of Clover’s head.

He loved being close up to Clover like this, being able to see all the fascinating swirls of colour in his eyes. It freaked him out the first time he saw the world through his crow eyes – UV was suddenly visible, the world suddenly so much brighter and whole, until eventually the colours his human eyes saw felt dull in comparison. Clover’s eyes were so beautiful from this perspective. They were normally bright anyway, big and beautiful and the colour of the ocean reef. But now it was like Qrow was truly looking through the ocean, seeing the seafoam and azure sky mingled together in the iris of one man. The instinct to steal them away filled his small body, but he had to remind himself he didn’t need to steal this shiny – he already had it, fair and square, safe and sound.

They stepped out into the hall, and the girls were still arguing. Yang was roaring her head off at Ruby as she stood by the bathroom door, a too-big bath robe swamping her body, hair swept back haphazardly in a towel. Blake stood shivering by Yang, hair wet and dampening the collar of her own bath robe, desperately trying to mediate the row. And poor Ruby stood in her pyjamas clutching her toothbrush in front of her like she would with her precious Crescent Rose.

“What’s going on here?” Clover put his hands on his hips as they approached. Qrow was just glad their room had an ensuite.

Ruby jumped at Clover’s voice, while Yang glared daggers at the man intruding on their argument. “Ruby walked in on me showering!”

“The door wasn’t locked!” Ruby cried back. “How was I supposed to know?! Besides, you were showering with Blake – ”

“DON’T TELL EVERYONE!”

“ – and Dad says you’re not allowed to shower in pairs anymore!”

“ _We_ shouldn’t have to suffer just because Qrow and Clover broke the curtain rail last time _they_ – !”

Qrow squawked indignantly.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Clover ordered, trying not to look embarrassed. “Your father said not to go in pairs, so you need to respect that.”

“Yang, he’s right...” Blake said guiltily.

“It’s HIS fault the rail was broke!” Yang shot back.

“Yes, and I fixed it – !” Clover started.

“If it’s fixed then why can’t we use the shower together?!”

“That’s – that’s not the point!”

Qrow shook his head and flew down the hall, passing his feet over Ruby’s hair briefly to encourage her to just leave the argument altogether. He was hungry, and he figured Clover could fend for himself against the girls – yes, even against Yang.

When he reached the kitchen, he was a man again. Penny was helping Tai with breakfast while Zwei sat by her feet begging for scraps. She turned and smiled cheerfully at Qrow. “Salutations, Qrow Branwen!” She waved.

“Hey, Pen.” He raised his hand tiredly in her direction, going to the fridge. “Hey, Tai.”

“Morning. Sounds like a war down the hall.” Tai replied. “Nobody dead yet?”

“Eh, it’s still early.” He smirked as he took out a juice carton – Ruby’s, to be precise – and popped it open with the straw.

Taking his advice, Ruby had left the argument, but looked over at her uncle with utmost betrayal. “My juice!”

“Nuh-uh. My juice now.” He grinned, taking a sip and holding Ruby at arm’s length even as she grappled to reclaim the drink she’d been saving.

“Uncle Qrow, no fair!” She whinged.

“Qrow!” Tai gave him a scolding look. “What are you, 5?!”

The rest of the morning went that way, Qrow teasing the girls at breakfast, Penny and Bake trying to survive the natural chaos of the household, and Clover actively attempting to mediate while helping Tai tidy up after.

“Ruby,” Tai coked down a pancake to get the words out quick enough, “I told you Zwei isn’t allowed pancakes. He’s on a diet.”

Clover looked down at the corgi situated between his and Ruby’s seats, the dog’s tongue lapping at the syrup on her fingers.

“I’m only trying to keep him away from Blake!” She protested. Blake did look very much on edge, her ears slicked right back, and her jaw locked into place, her pupils the smallest slits in her golden eyes. A single roll of thunder burst from outside, and Blake jumped in her seat, her fluffy bob bounding around her head. Qrow laughed softly, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for the girl.

“Where was Zwei last night?” Yang asked as she put an arm around Blake, who already looked frazzled before the day had even begun. Qrow could only suppose her social battery had already ran out the first day they’d all arrived. Ah, the curse of the introverts.

“He should have been in his bed,” Tai rolled his eyes as he took another pancake from the plate at the centre of the table, “...but he was in with me. He kept my feet warm but his farts were rancid – because _someone_ gave him leftovers again.” He looked pointedly at Ruby, who tried to pretend to be totally immersed in cleaning her hand with a tissue.

“You can’t blame the dog on all your stink, Dad.” Yang smirked.

“It wasn’t me! I’m never that bad!”

“I shared a room with you for 4 years.” Qrow gave Tai a look. “You are absolutely that bad.”

Clover laughed, the sound musical to Qrow’s ears. Even as the group continued seesawing between joking and arguing, it was Clover’s voice that rung in his ears so sweetly.

Sometimes it was hard being with someone like Clover, especially when Qrow was someone like... well, Qrow. Sarcastic, irritating, cynical. And yet, despite all his flaws, Clover loved him. Despite his coldness, Clover still welcomed him into bed every night, still treated him so wonderfully, still was so quick to point out a virtue to combat every one of those flaws. His hand went under the table and rested on Qrow’s knee as if he knew he was being thought about. Qrow pinkened, tried so hard to not look noticeable among the madness. But as he placed his own hand over Clover’s, stroked over those knuckles with his thumb, he breathed peacefully. He spotted the slight smile on Clover’s face, warm and tender, and their little secret, and couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Hey, Qrow to Remnant. Do you hear my call?” Tai shoved Qrow’s shoulder lightly.

“Huh? What?” Qrow blinked at Tai, and the girls laughed a little.

“I said, bird brain, that it’s too cold outside for a barbecue.”

“But Penny’s never had one before,” Ruby protested, putting a hand on the girl’s frilly sleeve, “can’t we put the gazebo up?”

“How the hell did we got from farts to barbecues in one conversation?” Qrow furrowed his eyebrows.

Tai slumped his shoulders at Qrow. “Brothers-light-and-dark, how long have you been absent from the conversation for?”

The group laughed, but Clover squeezed Qrow’s hand comfortingly.

\---

At some point, the rain and hailstones stopped, so the girls left to catch the bus for town. Tai had offered them a lift, but Ruby seemed set on giving Penny all the different experiences that Patch had to offer – including taking a bus full of people into the island’s tiny shopping district. Yang went with Blake too, but Qrow got the impression that they planned to splinter off to be alone together. He couldn’t say he blamed them, wanting to get some time alone at last.

Clover also suggested they take advantage of the calming drop in the weather to walk Zwei, and give Tai some time alone too – although Qrow suspected that it was mainly to give them both some time alone together too.

Clover held the leash while Qrow led them on the usual path through the woods. The trees ranged between thick and huge, branches spilling out high above them, right down to little wisps thinner than Qrow’s leg, shooting wildly out of the ground with but a handful of branches to their name. The mud squelched under their boots, and Zwei’s paws made dozens of happy little wet smacks as he plodded along after the ball Clover threw for him. Clover seemed just as happy as Zwei, laughing at the way the dog’s short legs carried him through the mud, how his tongue lulled out the side of the mouth. He knelt down to retrieve the ball, careful of the mud, and stroked Zwei’s ears affectionately. “Who’s a good puppy?! _Who’s_ a good puppy?!” He sang to the dog, so enthusiastic it almost made Qrow jealous of Zwei.

“How are you not freezing your balls off?” Qrow asked, sudden enough to get Clover’s attention.

Clover chuckled and threw the ball far enough to send Zwei far into the woods, managing to aim so it didn’t bounce on any of the trees. He hadn’t even shrugged on a jumper or anything before they’d left, he simply clipped an umbrella to his belt and went out the door. “I’m actually warm. We rarely get rain in Atlas.” He pointed upward, as if Atlas itself was right above their heads.

Qrow rubbed his arms viciously, the cold biting at every part of his exposed skin.

Clover smiled sadly, going to unzip his waistcoat. “Come here, you can nuzzle into me and I’ll carry you home.”

Qrow knew he meant as a bird, but nonetheless he moved forward, and wrapped his arms around the Captain. Clover blinked, before hugging Qrow happily, if not a little confused. “Everything okay, birdie?”

“I just...” he spoke softly, “...thank you for coming. I really wanted you to come and meet Tai, and just...”

Clover embraced Qrow tighter, more securely, stroked his back in a way that made it impossible for Qrow to not snuggle up to him. “Thank you for inviting me. I’m happy Tai’s been so welcoming. I was... honestly, with how much you dislike Atlas, I was worried he wouldn’t like me – or Penny. I already knew he wouldn’t have a problem with Faunus, at least...”

“Oh, come on. Tai? If he can put up with me, he can definitely put up with you.” He pulled back to see Clover’s face. The relief in those features was enough to both quieten and flutter his old heart, and he kissed Clover reassuringly. “I think he’s just happy that we all have people in our lives who care about us. Me and the girls.”

Clover smiled as Qrow cupped his cheeks, and tilted his head for another kiss. Qrow couldn’t get over the amount of love that could be carried over by a single action, and the cold seeped out of his bones in place of the most beautiful warmth Clover passed over him, blanketed him in. He could gladly stay like this forever, stay with Clover, in his arms, in his warmth, in his love.

Zwei came bounding back with his ball and launched himself on Qrow with more strength that any dog his size should have, and knocked him back into the mud. It had been so cold that day that a thin layer of ice that formed over the outermost layer of the mud, and when Qrow landed on it he could feel it cracking against his back, his legs, in his hair. Shards of brown ice clung to his form, glued onto him by the mud that hadn’t yet solidified, and a coldness like no other spread over him.

“Qrow!” Clover rushed to help his birdie out of the icy mud, pulling him back onto his feet before Zwei could jump on him again.

“God d-DAMN IT!” His teeth chattered as he hunched over, the icy grip of the cold firm on his skin. “BAD DOG!”

“Are you hurt? Come on, let’s get you home before you freeze.” Clover fawned over Qrow and guided him back to the house.

\---

The hot water of the bath washed away the mud and cold, but not the petulant misery that hung on Qrow’s back. He’d heal soon enough, but the back of his head ached from the impact. Some days, he really didn’t like that damn dog.

Alas, he couldn’t hog the bathroom forever, nor sulk in the tub for as long either (but if the water stayed hot for that long, he might have been tempted).

He dried off, and shrunk down into his bird form, hopping out of the bathroom and down the hall. It was nice that he could at least change freely without alarming anyone in the house these days. He fluttered into the kitchen, following the sound of voices, of that wonderful laughter he loved so much.

He perched on a cupboard and watched the two men. Tai was by the cooker stirring a pot of some creamy sauce, and Clover was sat by the table laughing, the half-peeled potato grasped in his hand with such force Qrow feared it may burst. The bowl of potatoes and skins sat on the table in front of Clover, as forgotten about as the peeler.

“So – so in walks Qrow, okay?” Tai grinned as he continued his story, “completely full of himself, skirt blowing in the wind – ”

“He really thought it was a kilt?” Clover asked between sniggers. Qrow cringed – it was always _this_ story Tai always felt most inclined to share.

“He’d never worn a uniform before! It didn’t even occur to him that none of the other guys were in skirts! But anyway – he walks right up to the 2nd Year girls, puts his leg up on the lunch table like this and goes – ” Tai moved away from the cooker and balanced his foot on the table by the potatoes, putting his hands on his hips and conjuring his most gravelly, deep voice, “ _’like whatcha see, ladies_?’”

Clover burst into laughter, leaning back into his chair. But he didn’t just laugh; his cheeks went a rosy pink, and he _honked_. Tai and Clover stopped, stared at each other, before roaring with unbridled laughter, only causing Clover to honk all the more. Qrow’s heart crackled warmly like an open fire at the sweet, goofy sound that he doubted anyone up in Atlas had ever been privy to.

“You – you _honk_?! What are you, a goose?!” Tai cackled.

“I don’t – I don’t honk!” Clover lied, grasping his stomach.

Qrow watched the exchange happily, hiding behind a vintage teapot with pride and joy filling the cavity in his chest, pouring into his hollow bones and making his feathers fluff up until he was round as a soot sprite.

He was so glad they got on well like this. After all, it meant there might not be many problems in the future, that Clover could truly be part of the family. Truth be told, he’d been so worried about this, no matter how confident he made himself out to be in front of the Captain. But the people he loved accepted Clover with open arms, had made sure to show it too.

As the laughter simmered down, and the conversation drifted to other things and dinner carried on being prepped, Qrow began to wish so badly that Summer had gotten to meet Clover.

She would have loved the goofy brat.

He rubbed his beak against the teapot, her teapot, and watched the men talk more. He wished she’d gotten to meet Clover, and Zwei, who hadn’t even been alive when she’d...

He wished she’d gotten to meet Blake, too, and Penny. The people who loved the people he loved.

“I know it poses a health risk, and all that, but it’s such a shame they don’t let us keep pets in our living quarters.” Clover mentioned as he reached down to pet Zwei, scratching under his ears and earning a happy bark.

Tai laughed softly, shifting so Clover could get to the sink and wash his hands. “They’re a lot more hassle than you think. Almost as much as kids, and you probably won’t want them.”

Clover laughed hesitantly, “well, well... you never know.”

Qrow tilted his head.

“Hm? You’d want kids?” Tai smiled at Clover, before going back to the soup on the stove. The smells of chicken and parsley and garlic filled the room, a warm respite from the continuation of rain and sleet outside.

“Well... maybe. I don’t know actually, never really thought about it.” Clover went back to the potatoes at the table. “It’d be hard, with my job, and everything... and I don’t even know if Qrow would want kids, so...”

“Well, if it’s worth anything...” Tai glanced down the hall, before joining Clover at the table, “I think you’d be surprised about that dusty old bird.”

Qrow lowered himself, hiding further behind the teapot, his tiny heart going a hundred miles an hour.

“Qrow’s always been fond of kids, even if he pretends that he’s too cool for them.” Tai smiled as he took the potato skins, seasoning them and laying them out on a tray. “He was scared of Yang as a baby – well, scared he’d hurt her. But that was just because he loved her so much. When Ruby came along, though, he’d gotten a lot more confident; wouldn’t leave her alone. He’d always be holding her or playing with her when he was here. Anything but changing her diaper.”

Clover laughed softly. “You think he’d want his own?”

“Who knows? He’d probably be a good dad, you know. If he wasn’t so pessimistic.” Tai snickered. “It’s always something to talk about.”

Clover hummed in agreement, but when he turned from Tai, he looked pensive. Nervous? Qrow swallowed dryly, trying to decipher that look. Was he nervous about asking? Did he actually want any? What did it mean?

He loved Clover, he loved him so much. But he’d never really thought about children – well, that was a lie. He’d thought of it sometimes. More than sometimes. He thought about it a lot.

When he looked at Ruby, he saw a lot of himself in her. He used to be innocent like that once too. He saw a lot of himself in Yang as well, in her cockiness. And sometimes he’d look at them and wonder how things would have been if they were his own. If they would have turned out nearly as okay.

But him and Clover having _their_ own...?

Clover... _wanting_ to have that with him...?

Qrow waited for Clover to turn away again and stayed out of sight as he fluttered down into the hall, silent as he could be. Only, Zwei raised his head at the sound, so Qrow transformed back to himself and walked in as if he’d just come down. Clover smiled at him, oblivious, and got out of his seat. “I was starting to wonder where you were, birdie...”

Qrow made a beeline for Clover and kissed him, deep, lovingly, trying to convey what words couldn’t. Clover hesitated in surprise, but it lasted only a moment, before allowing himself to gladly melt against his birdie’s lips.

Tai cleared his throat loudly. “Okay, okay, I get it. You’re young and in love and I’m an old spinster. You can stop rubbing it in my face.”

Qrow laughed as their lips broke apart.

\---

The earlier conversation was still on his mind as they all had dinner. The girls were all home now, and happily enjoying the meal. Tai had always been the best in the household when it came to soups and curries – the chicken soup tonight was a warm, creamy yellow. Chunks of potato floated on the surface along with slivers of chicken and broccoli, each bowl top with fried potato skins. A bit indulgent, compared to what he usually cooked, but they _were_ all on vacation.

“This is incredible, Mr Xiao Long.” Blake beamed as she ate, putting a hand to her lips.

“Come on, I’ve said you can call me Tai.” He smiled in response. “And it’s not just me you have to thank, Clover helped.”

“I did not know you could cook, Captain Ebi.” Penny looked over at Clover.

“I can’t. Not really.” He chuckled.

“Don’t deflect a compliment.” Qrow drawled, smirking at him.

“Shut it.”

“I imagine you don’t have time to, being part of the Ace Ops and everything.” Tai continued. “So what’s Atlas usually like?” Tai asked, “I’ve only really been up there on missions.”

Qrow answered in place of Clover, “The food that grows there is tough and tasteless. The people who grow there are even more so.”

“Hey.” Clover nudged Qrow.

“Well, besides you.”

“It is hard for much to grow there due to the harsh climate,” Penny explained sincerely, “many plants, edible or not, struggle to thrive in temperatures they aren’t accustomed to.”

“... very cool, Penny.” Tai replied.

In all fairness, Tai did seem genuinely interested in the inner workings of Atlas. And as the group continued chatting away, Qrow’s mind only drifted back to the conversation he’d overheard a mere handful of hours before. He watched the way Clover smiled and laughed, how he explained his job, the importance of it, the comfort he found in Atlas. And Qrow wondered... could it work? Clover was younger, but Qrow wasn’t exactly in his prime anymore... A child would definitely slow things down... but maybe that’s what they needed after everything. The thought, oddly enough, brought comfort to him.

Yang kicked Qrow under the table.

“Hey!” He frowned at her.

“Every time someone tries to talk to you, you’re too busy admiring your boyfriend.” Yang laughed. “Even Ruby isn’t that starstruck about Penny!”

“H-hey!” Ruby went red. Penny let out a soft giggle. “I am not ‘starstruck’!”

“Are you saying you are not starstruck by me...?” Penny hid her coy smile behind her hand. Qrow didn’t even know the girl _could_ be coy.

“Wh – wha – No! I mean, yes, but – I didn’t – !”

Yang laughed as Tai scolded her for teasing her little sister, all the while Blake stroked Ruby’s back comfortingly. Zwei barked at all the excitement, going onto his back paws and begging for scraps at Yang’s chair. Penny reached over and stroked the dog in an attempt to soothe him.

“It is alright, are you joining in?” She asked, getting out of her chair to cuddle the dog. “I wish we had more dogs in Atlas – I would look after all of them.”

“There _are_ dogs in Atlas.” Clover smiled fondly at the girl.

“Yes, but I wish there were _more_.” She looked over at Tai. “How did you acquire this one, Taiyang Xiao Long?”

“It’s – it’s just Tai, really. And little Zwei here’s a rescue – I couldn’t leave the house for weeks because he’d get so scared by himself. Separation anxiety...”

“A rescue? Did you rescue him from Grimm?”

“No, no... there are dog shelters you can go to. A lot of dogs either get lost, or abandoned... or aren’t treated very nicely by their owners.” Tai tried not to frown. “Zwei was surrendered by his owners.”

“I don’t wanna talk about that.” Yang frowned, twisting in her seat to give the dog a piece of fried potato skin. “I hate the idea of anyone giving up Zwei.”

“Speaking of which, why don’t I let him out?” Qrow got out of his seat and took Zwei out to the garden to pee. He bounded in the direction of the front door and barked as he waited for Qrow to catch up, leaving the group behind.

But by the time Qrow got there and opened the back door, the dog merely lingered in the doorway, looking up at the man with dopey dark eyes.

“Go on then, before you let all the cold in.” Qrow only gave Zwei the lightest of taps on his furry bum to get him to go out, but he yelped and darted out, glaring back at Qrow as if the man had beaten him senseless. He was bound to beg for treats later as payment for his ordeal. Qrow chuckled softly to himself, and went out to sit on the porch, watching the dog bounce around the garden, sniffing at frostbitten grass and finding a good spot to mark.

The shattered moon hung above them silently, though it was too cloudy for many stars to filter through. It was cold, horribly so, but Qrow liked the quiet.

There had been lots of kids in the tribe. In hindsight, he was honestly surprised so many of them had survived. Then again, if _he_ of all people had managed to survive, then maybe the others had more of a chance than he gave them credit for.

Would he be able to raise a kid? Even with Clover? He didn’t know if he’d be a good influence – he always used to pride himself on being the bad uncle for Yang and Ruby, the one they could go to and beg for sweets or a later bedtime. Qrow enjoyed it, being the favourite uncle, and had never really thought of how frustrating Summer and Tai must have found it. But now he understood, and if he had kids of his own, he’d probably cringe looking back at his behaviour.

“Hey.” Clover called softly, walking out and carrying two cups of coffee. He sat by Qrow and held out a cup. “Now that you mention it, it is a bit chilly.”

Qrow smiled. “Thanks.” He took a sip and watched Zwei hopping about, chasing a moth.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Just wanted a breather.”

“Mind if I join you, then?” Clover smiled.

“You can join me anywhere, lucky charm.” Qrow rested his head on Clover’s shoulder.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, drinking their coffee. The mug warmed Qrow’s hands, and the soft sound of Clover’s breathing warmed his heart.

“You know... you’re pretty good with kids.” Clover remarked.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Experience. Well, observance, actually. You’re good with them. Well – I know they’re not exactly kids anymore, but... I mean, Penny is the youngest, and she likes you.”

Qrow looked up. “She does? I thought she just tolerated me for Roo’s sake.”

Clover shook his head, happy with the knowledge. “She’s quite fond of you.”

Qrow smiled a little, resting his head back on Clover’s shoulder. “Well, I’m glad. If it’s worth anything, Ruby likes you a lot too. Told me you’re just what I need.”

Clover beamed, shifting to put an arm around Qrow. The Captain was so warm, so easy to cuddle into. Now, all Qrow had to do was wait for the question that he knew was coming on the horizon, making its way down Clover’s tongue and out his lips.

“Would you... would you want any of your own? Any children?”

Qrow bit his inner cheek, and tried to think of an answer that wouldn’t hurt Clover. Because truly, he was conflicted. “I... I don’t know.”

Clover gazed down at Qrow. “Have you ever really thought about it?”

“I...” He sighed, “you’d make a good father, you really would. You’re loving and kind, you’re confident, you’d work well with kids. But me? I’d... I don’t know.”

Clover gave Qrow a squeeze. “I want you to be honest with me, Qrow. You know I’m not going to be upset or angry.”

“What is it?”

Clover hesitated. “Would you want kids with me? Specifically?”

Qrow gazed up at Clover, clenching his jaw. “I’m a bit old, aren’t I?”

“Of course not. Qrow, you don’t need to worry about hurting me if you say the ‘wrong’ thing. You can just say no if that’s really how you feel.”

“...That’s the thing, though, that’s not how I feel.” He sat up, taking a long drink of coffee. “I... Actually, I would. I _would_ , Clover. But...”

“But what?” Clover asked softly.

“...I just don’t think I’d be a good father.”

Qrow wasn’t sure what to expect as he admitted it, the weight in his chest lifting to make room for dark emptiness. But he sure as hell wasn’t expecting Clover to smile.

“...What? What is it?” Qrow asked him uncomfortably.

Clover softened. “You really don’t have a clue how wonderful you are, do you?” He knocked their heads together affectionately. “Gods, maybe I’ve been slacking. I need to remind you just how brilliant you are more often.”

“What – what are you talking about?”

“Qrow... Qrow, you silly bird.” Clover shut his eyes and landed a chaste kiss on Qrow’s lips. “You’d be such a great parent. You’re so loving to your nieces, and to their team. And all the ragtag kids they brought with them to Atlas. I still remember how worried you seemed about them the first time I saw you.”

Qrow pulled back instinctively, before sighing. It always felt wrong for him to accept compliments, much less ones relating to such a topic.

“Qrow... love, you might not see it, not yet, but everyone around you can’t see anything else. You’re incredible.”

“Alright, alright, are you trying to make me tear up here?” Qrow looked away. After years of being told he wasn’t much of anything, it was hard to be anything else.

Clover sighed, before squeezing his hand. “Let’s go inside. We don’t have to rush into anything.”

Qrow looked out at Zwei, who was now staring right at them and wondering when he was going to be let back inside. Qrow smiled a little, trying to be encouraging, and nodded.

\---

Qrow curled around Clover that night, as he did most nights, one hand on his chest to keep track of his heartbeat. Clover laid his own hand lazily over Qrow’s, wrapping an arm around his birdie. He looked out the window as rain splashed over the glass, obscuring everything in ribbons of blurred colour. And he wondered about children. And Clover, and him.

Maybe some way, it might work. Even with Clover’s job, even with the world as it was, even with... himself. Visions swam behind his eyelids like half-forgotten daydreams, the thoughts of nursery schools, of stuffed animals, of faceless children he couldn’t quite see smiling, laughing.

The thought of reading to them at night. The thought of them falling asleep as he carried them in his arms. The thought of them unlocking their semblances and showing off their new powers.

The thought of them at school, with friends of their own. Of Ruby and Yang suddenly having cousins, of Tai being an uncle, of him and Clover coming home to be greeted with tiny hugs.

He smiled to himself a little.

The thought of them going missing, or being bullied, or hurt, or attacked by Grimm –

He clenched his fist, burying his face in the crook of Clover’s neck. These theoretical children didn’t even exist and he was already so worried.

“Hey...” Clover breathed, turning so he could hug Qrow, see his face, “you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m, I’m fine.” He replied, although he was not fine, “just thinking about what you said.”

Clover’s eyebrows smoothed out, the furrow lines in his forehead vanishing. “Lien for your thoughts?”

Qrow bit his bottom lip. “I’d worry about them so much.”

Clover smiled. “Me too. But that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t make us happy. If you never worried about your kids, can you really say you were a good parent?”

Qrow grunted in quiet agreement. “I don’t... I’d like to. I just... Don’t know if I would be good. We’d have to adopt, obviously, and I don’t know if a baby would be a good idea, or an actual kid, or...”

“One step at a time, birdie.” Clover stroked Qrow’s cheek. “I’m not exactly asking you to march down to the adoption centre tomorrow morning. The fact that you’re willing to think about it is enough.”

Qrow couldn’t help but cuddle up to Clover again.

“And for the record, you’re not old. Not too old for this, for anything. Okay?”

Qrow chuckled. “If you say so.”

“I do say so,” Clover kissed the top of Qrow’s head, “now, get some sleep. I want to spend all day with you tomorrow.”

“Like you did today? And yesterday?”

“And hopefully the rest of my life.” He smiled, shutting his eyes.

Qrow sighed, but his heart felt lighter as he fell asleep that night, lulled by Clover’s heartbeat and the hailstorms outside.

Patch didn’t really get snow. But it had everything else for Qrow to be content for now.


End file.
